1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool used to remove an oil filter and provide drainage of oil within the filter housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Oil is a lubricant that is utilized in an internal combustion engine. The oil functions to lubricate the moving parts, provide protection against corrosion and helps to cool the engine during use. Most oils are petroleum-based oils; however there exist a significant number of synthetic oils that have been developed in recent years. The oil is placed within the engine for lubricant purposes and helps to protect the mechanical parts from excessive friction or excessive wear and tear. A typical motor vehicle engine includes an oil filter, which helps to clean some of the buildup or residue that develops in the oil over time. However, over time the residue and sludge diminishes the effectiveness of oil. Consequently, the oil needs to be periodically replaced as a regular maintenance activity associated with the operation of a vehicle.
An oil change is typically a job that is fairly easy to accomplish by removing a drain plug allowing oil to drain from an oil reservoir within the vehicle and then the removal of the oil filter to allow the replacement of the filter when replacing the oil. The actual maintenance related to oil change is a relatively safe process. Tools have been specifically designed to assist in accomplishing the oil change. Many of the tools are related to the removal of the oil filter, which is usually a round cup-like shape that is easily accessible during the oil change process. Normally an individual changing oil uses an oil filter wrench to wrap around the oil filter, loosen it and then remove the oil filter for changing purposes. However, during use oil accumulates within the filter and surrounding the filter attachment opening. Once the oil filter is removed, oil typically spills out. Consequently, it is necessary to have a catch basin under the oil filter while the oil filter is removed for changing.
The typical oil filter wrench looks like a collar-type device that wraps around the perimeter of the oil filter to loosen the oil filter from the vehicle. In addition to the collar-type oil filter wrench, pliers have also been developed for removal of oil filters. However most of the tools available that enable the removal of an oil filter result the direct spillage of oil within the filter area upon release of the filter. Some vehicles include a filter drain that allows for the drainage of oil from the filter prior to removal of the filter. Use of such devices helps to alleviate the oil spillage as the filter is removed during the oil change process. It would consequently be advantageous to have a drainage system for the removal of oil within the filter and therefore alleviate the necessity of excessive spillage when the oil filter is removed with a conventional oil filter wrench.